Thefirst time
by gormogon
Summary: This is in dedication to Christian and syeds first time!And since we got ot see nothing on screen,I thought a fanfic might do it!


_The first time_

_Syed arrived an hour ago,and now they were past the dinner part and light inevitably moved into the had been so caring,so patient for Christian these last few weeks following the much more important than all that is the openness,the confidence in Syed has grown so much,he's come so return,Christian was saving up his courage for tonight,for Syed,to take the lead,to make Syed more comfortable,this being the first time for him,special,and he had been,up until this point,taking him by the hand,leading him into the now,theres simple silence,that awkward silence like a heavy presence bearing Christians courage failed bowed his head in cowardice,and he felt especially sorry for Syed,so new to this,inexperienced,he'll probably get so scared in a minute,he'll leave.....A special night this was supposed to be.......what a mess!_

_Syed gently pushes Christians face upwards,his face stern,no fear there and not a hint of backing fixes Christian with his eyes,no verbal communication,no need,actions speak louder than words......._

_Slowly,surely,they begin taking off their pulls his tight grey pullover over his head,all the while their eyes each other,urging each other unbuttoning his white taking off their own clothes so they can savour the moment,the scents and bodily aromas,gaze over each body part,to experience,explore what each have only fantasized gaze falters,Syed strides to him,hand on his jeans belt,indicating he would take off his jeans,Christian does likewise,but not boxers,not gasp as they observe each others bodies,the splendour of blue eyes sparkle in excitement,Christian is also taken aback by Syeds toned circles Christian half-consciously,trailing a finger along his broad shoulders,leaving goosebumps in its spins around on Syed,his turn to caress Syeds fully formed kiss each other gradually,and,eyes closed,thay reach the bed._

_Moments later,boxers off,Syed is Kneeling facing Christian on the bed,it could looklike a move out of Kama enters Syed slowly,carefully,and Syed manoeuvres to do the grip each other until the passion flares and Syed moves from a slow toa fast motion up and down on Christians erection,Christian catches up,moves faste rand faster,,together,in sync with one another, the two break away from each other,move backwards,until a shape like a 'v' is formed.A sheen of sweat break out across both their foreheads as thay move up and down,in and out,even side toside to enhance the orgasm,a beautiful mix of pain and hits spots and blinspots in Syeds anus that he didn't even know were their movements slow and they move into each other for another gentle kiss._

_Christian had given Syed something really special tonight and he knew it,he was so grateful and thankful,he wanted to give something show Christian he was really serious even though making love was pretty serious enough,this was an act of true courage and Christian was awareof it,if someone wanted to prove their homosexuality,this was the seal of whispered in his ear and Christian suddenly looked grave,unsure, Syed communicated with his eyes,Christian placed himself on his silently entered Christian's anus,it hit him with great force as his penis disappeared through the hole,there was increased pressure on his erection and he felt it,the full erotic force of sped up in, out,in,out,grabbing Christians cheeks,and tugging at them as the orgasm became aroused too,gripping,pulling at the bed sheets with his sweaty palms,feeling the coarse,rough,erected penis of Syeds pulling in and out,heaving heavily,as Syed started moaning,with pleasure,satisfaction,overwhelming fulfilment,desire,faster,faster,harder, headboard slammed against the wall as Syed slammed into managed to breath harder,come on harder,please,give it to was becoming wild now,erratic in his behaviour,he fell onto Christians back,panting,but still pushing harder,faster,he moved his hands up and down Christians shy now,Christian smiled to shuddered to a stop as he came inside Christian,the hot fluid exploding in Christians rolled onto their backs,splayed and panting._


End file.
